Nuestra Vida
by NicoRobin3d2y
Summary: Dos jóvenes estudiantes que encuentran el amor intentaran superar las dificultades para que su amor dure para toda la vida.
1. capitulo 1

_**Nuestro amor.**_

_**Hooolaaa a todos ya estoy con otro ZoRo, espero que esta historia les guste. Besitosss.**_

Un joven andaba medio dormido a la escuela. Era el primer dia el joven espezaba el ultimo curso de la preparatioria.

-Wooooaaaahhhhhh-bostezo el joven-Que rollo empezar con esto de nuevo-dijo el joven mientra que en ese instante se choco con una chica.

-Grrr-dijo el- podrias mirar por donde vas.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo una bella joven de ojos azules que el joven que quedo embelesado...hasta que se dio cuenta que aquella chica llevaba el uniforme de su preparatoria...deveria ser nueva ya que no la habia visto nunca.

Al joven chico no le intereso mucho que digamos y siguio con su camino.

-Zoooooorooooo-grito un chico sonriante.

-Hola Luffy-dijo el desganado.

-Venga Zoro no estes asi-dijo el dandole una palmadas en la espalda-que hoy hemos empezado nuestro ultimo curso.. el proximo ya iremos a la universidad.

-Iras tu-dijo el mientras bostezaba de nuevo-yo no piento pisar ninguna universidad.

-Jooo Zoro tu siempre igual-dijo el joven pelinegro hasta que en ese momento sono la campana.

-Mierda Luffy que llegamos tarde-grito el mientras cogia a su amigo y le llevaba a rastras.

Los dos alumnos llegaron por los pelos a la preparatoria. cada uno se sento en su sitio y espero a que llegase el profesor.

-Eh Zoro sabes a quien nos ha tocado de tutor-dijo una joven de pelo largo y de colo naranja.

-No... a quien-dijo el mientras bostezando.

-A la nueva del año pasado-dijo Sanji un chico algo rubio con flequillo-Sofie.

-Vaya...-dijo el peliverde mientras veia entrar a la profesora aconpañada de una joven.

-Muchachos a partir de hoy tendreis una nueva compañera de clase-dijo la profesora-Robin presentante.

-Me llamo Nico Robin y acabo de mudarme, encantada de conoceros.

-Pero si es...-penso Zoro a verla-es la chica que se habia chocado antes.

-Roronoa-dijo la profesora-pasa un asiento para tras y deja ese para ella.

-chk-se quejo mientras cojia sus cosas y se pasaba al asiento de atras mientras que la joven pelinegra.

-Lo siento-dijo ella mirandole-y tambien lo siento por lo de antes.

-No te preocupes-dijo el serio- soy Zoro Roronoa.

-Encantada-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Luffy-dijo el otro chico-Monkey.D Luffy y ella es mi novia Nami-dijo mientras cogia a la joven pelinaranja.

Yo soy Sanji-dijo el joven-y si quieres puedo ser tu novio.

-Encantada por conoceros-dijo Robin con una sonrisa-espero que nos llevemos bien.

Cuando paso las dos primeras clases y era la hora del descanso salieron al patio.

-Mira Robin este es el patio..solo podemos estar aqui en la hora de deporte y en la hora del descando...-dijo Nami-venga vamos te enseñare la azotea...-dijo ella-Zoro vienes a la azotea.

-Paso-dijo el con los ojos cerrados -me voy a dormir.

-Arrg este no cambiara-dijo Sanji mientras el grupo iba al lugar

En ese momento Robin se le quedo mirando...ese chico le sonaba de algo pero ahora no le podia reconocer... asi que dejo de lado el asunto y siguio al pequeño grupo. Esos chicos les parecian muy amables y les gusto. Pero aun asi el joven peliverde no se lo podria quitar de la cabeza.

Quien era ese chico y por que le resultaba my familiar.

Continuara...


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Era por la mañana temprano. Zoro llego a la preparatoria y en el momento que entro en la clase se dio cuenta que la joven de ojos azules ya se encontraba en su asiento.

\- Que pronto a llegado, Robin-dijo el joven mientras se sentaba en el asiento de atrás.

-Siempre llego muy temprano-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados-siempre lo he hecho.

-Vaya…-dijo él.

-¿ Y tú?-pregunto Robin-Siempre llegas pronto.

-Cuanto me apetece-dijo él al columpiarse con la silla- algunas veces me gusta estar solo en clase sin nada de ruido.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo-dijo Robin

Aun que solo lleve unos poco días. Robin ya se una mas del grupo…eso dijo Luffy.

Pero aun así Robin intentaba recordara ese joven….ella lo había visto en algún sitio….pero donde.

Las horas de clase se pasaban muy rápido…tan lapido que llego la hora de la comida. El pequeño grupo comieron en la azotea que aunque lleve poco tiempo con esa gente, Robin sabe que puede confiar en ellos.

Cuando Robin volvió a clase se sentó en su sitio y vio entrar a dos jóvenes.

-Vaya..vaya-dijo unos de los jóvenes-pero si hay una chica que esta buena.

-Si…-dijo el otro joven mientras la tocaba el pelo.

-Me querréis dejar en paz-dijo Robin apartando las manos de los jóvenes.

-Ahora mismo tu no estas en condiciones de decir cosas puta-dijo unos de los jóvenes mientras la intento coger del brazo cosa que ese agarramiento nunca llego por que en ese momento llego un cierto peliverde.

-No la vuelvas a poner un mano encima-dijo Zoro mientras que Robin por fin recordó al joven.

-Pero si es…-pensó la joven al recordarle.

_Un cierto día en la segunda hora del colegio. Dos niños se metían con una niña….y resulta que esa niña era Robin._

_-Mira la monstruo esta aquí-grito un niño._

_-Monstruo, monstruo-dijo otro niño-eres la única que sacas un diez en los exámenes-dijo el niño mientras la cogia del brazo._

_-dejadme en paz-dijo la niña._

_-Eh tu-dijo un niño peliverde-no la vuelvas a poner una mano encima._

Cuando los dos jóvenes se fueron. Robin y Zoro se sentaron juntos en el suelo.

-Al fin te he recordado-dijo ella.

-Que me has recordado.

-Si en el colegio…dos niños me estaban molestando y llamandome monstruo y cuando tu llegaste cogistes al niño y le dijiste…no la vuelvas a poner una mano encima-dijo Robin.

-Si…. ahora lo recuerdo-dijo el mirándola- yo estaba en la aura de a l lado y cada día me pasaba por tu aula a verte hasta que un día fui y me di cuenta que no estabas y escuche a decir a unos niños….`` que bien que la monstruo de ha ido´´

-Si…-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos- me mude a Austria con mis padres hasta este año.

-Hasta este año….susurro Zoro- Robin que ha pasado- dijo el pero no hubo ninguna respuesta sobre ella- Robin saltémonos las clases.

Como-dijo Robin mientras Zoro la levantaba.

-Venga vamos -dijo el mientras la cogia de la mano y salio corriendo a la azotea.

Ya cuando llegaron ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que aun seguía cogidos de la mano.

Fue Zoro quien se dio cuenta de la situación y la soltó…cosa que Robin sintió un vacío que ella no entendía el motivo. Los dos chicos se sentaron y miraron el cielo azul.

-Siempre cuando estoy mal vengo aquí-dijo Zoro-Ahora este sitio también puede ser tuyo…bueno la verdad es que venimos todos aquí y….ya que tu también eres parte del grupo así que puedes venir aquí….si quieres.

-Gracias-dijo Robin con una sonrisa- la verdad es que tienes razón… este sitio es muy tranquilo-dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera.

En ese momento en ese preciso momento Zoro se dio cuenta que esa chica de ojos azules había entrado en su corazón…en ese momento se dio cuenta que amaba a Robin.

Continuara….


	3. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3.**

En esa misma noche Zoro no pudo pegar ojo. …se levanto y miro el reloj, eran las do de la madrugada y por la mañana tenia clase….no podía dormir solo pensaba en ella en la persona que logro cautivarle. Pensaba en Robin.

El no entendía como se había podido enamorar de ella en tan poco tiempo. Zoro cerro los ojos y consiguió dormirse.

Por la mañana al encontrarse con todo el grupo, decidieron que después de clase irían al parque. El joven peliverde no la podía quitar la vista en ella cosa que el rubio se dio cuenta pero dejo pasar.

Ya en clase estaba Zoro en sus sitio y vio que se acercaba alguien.

-Hola Zoro-saludo Robin.

-Hola-dijo el mirándola-estas ya mejor por lo que ocurrió el otro día.

-Si, gracias de verdad-dijo con una sonrisa.

-De nada…esos chicos son unos inbeciles-dijo el-estoy seguro que ya no te volverán a decir nada.

-Eso espero-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su asiento ya que el profesor acababa de entrar.

-Sanji-dijo Nami- estas bien.

-Si…si estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo el mientras la sonreía.

-Sanji que pasa….-dijo ella mirando a Robin y a Zoro-es por ellos.

-Por quien-dijo el mirándola.

-Por Robin y Zoro les estabas mirando verdad.

-Si….-dijo el- parece que se gustan.

-Si…eso parece….pero eso no debería importarte mucho verdad Sanji-dijo ella mirándole-no me digas….no puede ser te gusta Zoro.

-Noooo…buagggg que asco-dijo el mientras ella se reía.

-Lo siento lo siento-dijo ella mientras juntaba sus manos- ahora enserio te gusta Robin.

-Si….-dijo el apenado- pero por lo que veo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella….

-Lo siento mucho Sanji…

-No..no te preocupes…..

Cuando sonó la campana Sanji paro a Zoro y le cojio por la camisa.

-Que narices quieres eh-dijo Zoro cogiendole de la corbata.

-No voy a dar rodeo a ti te gusta Robin verdad-cuando Zoro escucho eso se quedo mas blanco que la camisa cosa que le dio una respuesta al rubio-te gusta o no.

-Que si coño-grito Zoro- Que si que me gusta Robin-siguió gritando hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella. En ese momento se giro mirándola asustado.

-Yo….Robin-tartamudeo hasta el momento que fue silenciado por un beso de Robin.

-Yo también te quiero-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras que Zoro la volvía a besar delante de todo el mundo.

Detrás de ellos el joven rubio sonreía tristemente.

-Venga parejita-dijo el cortándoles el rollo-estas todos los demás esperando en el parque.

-Si es verdad -dijo Robin mientras se separaba.

-Si vamos- dijo el mientras la cojia de la mano.

ya en el parque todos estaba celebrando que Zoro y Robin estaban juntos…bueno todos menos Sanji que estaba sentado en un banco a parte.

-Sanji….-dijo Nami mientras se sentaba a lado-por que lo has hecho si te gusta por que se la has entregado a Zoro.

-Pues por que la amo…Nami-dijo el mirándola son una sonrisa- y ella esta enamorada de el..y si ella es feliz….yo también debería estarlo-dijo el mirando a la joven parejita que estaban abrazados felizmente.

Continuara…..


	4. capitulo 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

Exactamente habían pasado dos día de que Zoro se le declarase a Robin, los dos jóvenes junto al pequeño grupo estaban tumbados en el césped del parque.

-Te quiero-dijo Robin mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su novio.

\- Y yo a ti-dijo el joven mientras la daba un dulce beso.

-Venga tortolitos iros a un hotel-dijo Usopp desde lejos haciéndose que la pareja se separen sonrojados.

Al principio era todo precioso estaban juntos y no paraban de abrazarse, pero al cabo de pocas semanas la pareja se distanciaba cara vez mas y eso se dio cuenta Sanji. A la hora de salida el joven rubio se encontró a Robin esperando en la puerta del recinto.

-Robin, que hacen aun aquí-dijo el mientras se paraba junto a la joven.

-Estoy esperando a Zoro….-dijo ella mirándole-pero parece que se atrasa un poco.

-Robin….Zoro hace mucho que se ha ido-dijo el.

-Ah si-dijo ella triste.

-Si salio con el grupo de kendo…-dijo el mirándola triste-no te dijo nada.

-No….-dijo ella triste-bueno yo me voy, hasta mañana Sanji.

-Espera te acompaño-dijo el mientras andaba junto a ella.

Mientras los dos andaban se pararon en un pequeño parque y se sentaron en los columpios, estuvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que por fin el joven decidió hablar.

-Robin….-llamo el joven-va mal entre tu y Zoro.

-No se como decirlo-dijo ella mirando al suelo-al principio estábamos mucho tiempo juntos y poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando…yo le quiero mucho….pero esto me hace mucho daño.

-Pues entonces déjale-dijo el.

-Eh.

-Déjale Robin y sal conmigo-dijo el mirándola.

-Pero Sanji….

-Yo te quiero Robin…

Mientras tanto Zoro y el equipo de kendo pasaban por el mismo parque.

-Eh Roronoa esa no es tu chica-dijo un chico del grupo-y parece que esta con kuroashi.

-Mmmmm-dijo el acercándose y cuando esta cerca de ello logra escuchar a Sanji diciéndole a Robin que la quiere-Lo siento mucho cejas de espiral pero esta chica no esta libre.

-Zoro-dijo Robin.

-Pero es que no te das cuenta-dijo el encarándose- ella no es feliz, la estas haciendo daño.

-Pero que dices si Robin es muy feliz verdad-dijo esto ultimo mirando a ella cosa que ella no contesto-no eres feliz conmigo.

-Zoro….

-Hasta ella te lo dice.

-Robin que pasa…-dijo el acercándose a ella.

-Lo que pasa que ahora estas mas distanciados-dijo ella mirándole- al principio estábamos juntos y quedábamos…pero ahora ya ni eso…Zoro yo te quiero mucho pero esto me esta haciendo mucho daño…y no se cuanto podre aguantar mas.

-Robin-susurro él mientras la abrazaba-lo siento mucho….lo siento por no haberme dado cuanta…yo también te quiero….perdóname…Robin… tu me cambiaste a mejor en el momento que volviste a estar conmigo…..perdóname amor mío-dijo el mientras se ponía de rodillas.

-Zoro-dijo ella mientras se ponía a la misma altura y le da un beso en ese momento Sanji se va y deja a la parejita solos.

-Te prometo que nunca mas haré que te sientas sola…estaré contigo siempre…te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti Zoro.

Continuara…

_**Uff por fin he vuelto…..lo primero quisiera pedirlos perdon po r tardar mucho en actualizar pero ya sabeis los estudios…pero bueno ya he vuelto que eso es lo mas importarte y empezare a subir los nuevos fanfiction…wiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..besitos.**_


	5. capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5:**_

Acababan de terminar las vacaciones de primavera. Las dos jóvenes iban caminando hacia la preparatoria.

-Que pena que se hayan acabado ya las vacaciones-dijo Nami con un suspiro.

-No te preocupes que solo nos faltan tres meses-dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad…-dijo la pelirroja-por cierto después de la preparatoria que vas a hacer.

-Pues seguramente ire a la universidad-dijo Robin- para estudiar arqueología.

-Vaya…-sonrió Nami-voy a tener una amiga arqueóloga. Pero…..ya se lo has contado a Zoro.

-No todavía no….

-Bueno….por cierto Robin vosotros ya lo habéis hecho.

-Como dices-dijo la pelinegra sonrojada.

-Eso que si lo habéis hecho.

-No…aun no-contesto

-Pero Robin cuanto tiempo lleváis ya juntos-dijo Nami mirando a su amiga.

-Seis meses.

-Y en seis meses no o habéis hecho.

-No.

-Pues yo con Luffy lo hice a los tres meses.

-Venga Nami que llegaremos tarde-dijo Robin mientras empezaba a correr-

-Eh….esperare.

Robin no pudo dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con su amiga….lo primero tenia miedo de decirle a Zoro que seguramente vaya a estudiar arqueología y lo segundo de que aun no lo hayan hecho. Según su amiga es muy raro que no lo hayan hecho tras tener seis meses de relación. Pero seguramente aun es demasiado pronto aun tienen mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Las horas de las clases pasaban y acaba de terminar la clase de gimnasia y el profesor les mando a Zoro y a Robin ordenar el almacén.

En el momento que entraron y cerraron la puerta pudieron escuchar un pequeño cerrojo….se acababan de quedar encerrados dentro.

Zoro estaba ya desesperado intentando abrir la puerta y pidiendo ayuda. Robin estaba mirando hasta que se acercó a el y le empezó a besar, el beso cada ves era mas profundo hasta que el joven la copio en brazos y se apoyo en una pared sentándose en el suelo con Robin encima. La temperatura ya se empezaba a notar entre la pareja y se empezaron a quitar la ropa.

Robin quito la camisa de Zoro dejando al aire sus pectorales y también se quito su camisa dejando ver un precioso sostén de color negro. Zoro sonrió a ver que el sostén se desabrochaba por delante y la volvió a besar hasta que notaron que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire.

-Zoro-intento decir la joven mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de su amante, cosa que el joven entendió a la perfección y la retiro un poco la ropa interior y la empezó a penetrar poco a poco. Robin aguanto la compostura ya que era su primera vez..cosa que no le quiso decir para no asustarle.

Se quedaron los dos quietos durante unos segundo hasta que el joven empezó a moverse hiendo casa vez mas rápido, los pequeños susurros que hacia Robin le encendía mas al muchacho que empezó a embestirla cada vez mas rápido hasta que empezó a sentir el final.

En el momento que Zoro llego al orgasmo le vino una imagen de cuando Robin era pequeña…cosa que le preocupo al joven.

Cuando terminaron los dos se sentaron juntos la joven miraba al peliverde preocupada.

-Zoro estas bien-dijo ella preocupada.

-Soy un miserable.

-Miserable por que….-dijo Robin y suspiro-Zoro…..sabes era mi primera vez.

-Pfff…mejor me lo pones-dijo el llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Que pasa Zoro… es que no te a gustado.

-Claro que me a gustado Robin…es que…-intento decir el joven-cuando….cuando me corrí me vino una imagen tuya de cuando eras pequeña…..y no se…..pero yo te quiero mucho Robin…ya se que no te lo dijo a menudo pero te quiero….y me encanta todo de ti-dijo el joven mientras la miraba de frente-me encanta tu pelo….tu flequillo…tu nariz..tu ojos…tu boca…me encantas.

Robin sonrió y le empezó a besar de nuevo tumbándose en el suelo con el encima. El joven la miro y la sonrió y la volvió a besa y en el momento que no les quedaban aire en sus pulmones se separaron y Zoro dio gracias al cielo que el sostén de la chica se abrochaba por adelante le desabrocho el sostén y la volvió a besa.

Después de media hora se encontraba la pareja semi desnuda y abrazados y decidieron vestirse ya que en el momento que se terminado de vestir la puerta del almacén se abrió…cosa que a los jóvenes les hizo mucha gracia.

continuara….

_**pfff espero que os haya gustado es que la verdad se me da fatal hacer estos tipo de relatos pero es que era necesario hacer para profundizar la relacion jejejejejje**_

_**besitosss.**_


	6. capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

La relación se Zoro y Robin cada ver iba mejor. Zoro iba por el pasillo de la preparatoria para ir a su salón…normalmente siempre iba con Robin pero hoy realmente estaba rara…como..algo distante como si estuviera en las nubes.

Cuando el joven llego al su aula vio que Robin no estaba y eso le preocupo al chico ya que su novia siempre era la primera en llega…..algo estaba ocurriendo.

pasaron como menos diez minutos y por fin llego pero llego por lo pelos ya que el profesor ya estaba, ella se sentó sin saludar ni nada.

Zoro no podía concentrarse en la clase ya que no paraba de pensar que era lo que le ocurría a Robin hasta que vio que se movía y puso un pequeño papel en su mesa. Zoro lo cogió y leyó lo que ponía.

``_Después de clase tenemos que hablar….es urgente. Robin´´_

Tenemos que hablar esas son las peores palabras que puede haber en una relación y eso le asusto aun mas…Robin quería romper con el.

En el momento que sonó la campana a Zoro se le paro el corazón ya que en el momento que salio el profesor Robin se levanto cogió de la mano a Zoro y lo llevo a un sitio apartado de todos.

-Robin…por favor…..perdóname si he hecho algo malo pero por favor dame otra oportunidad-dijo el joven mientras que ella le miraba extraño.

-Pero de que hablas Zoro-dijo ella mirándole.

-No ibas a romper conmigo.

-No.

-Entonces ese tenemos que hablar para que es-dijo el mientras podía ver que la cara de la joven cambiaba.

-Hay un problema.

-Cual.

-Tengo un retraso-dijo ella en bajito.

-Un retraso…-repitió el-…..un retraso-volvió a repetir hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba Robin al recordar el mágico momento en el almacén del gimnasio-estas embarazada.

-Aun no lo se-dijo ella nerviosa.

-Ohh dios….-dijo el joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza-te he dejado embarazada…..pero si no hemos hecho mucho.

-Zoro lo hicimos dos veces seguidas y sin condón-dijo ella mas nerviosa.

-Ohh dios mío-dijo el pegándose la cabeza en la pared.

-Para ya Zoro….-dijo ella nerviosa soltando algunas lagrimas cosa que el joven sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo y ella se pudo a llorar.

-Robin tranquilízate por favor aun no te has hecho ninguna prueba

-No nada.

-Pues vamos- dijo el cogiéndola de la mano-que la enfermera me debe algunas.

Cuando la pareja llegaron a la enfermería entraron y les recibieron una joven alta con el pelo rubio.

-Hombre Roronoa te has vuelto a meter en otra pelea-dijo la mujer sentándose en la silla.

-No….-vengo a que nos hagas un favor.

-Un favor…cual.

-Me gustaría que le hagas una prueba….una prueba de embarazo a mi novia.

-Una prueba de embarazo-dijo la mujer mirando a Robin-cuanto llevas de retraso.

-Una semana y media-dijo ella mirándola nerviosa.

-Como te llamas jovencita.

-Nico Robin-dijo Robin.

-os voy a ayudar…pero que esta sea la ultima vez-dijo ella mientras sacaba de un cajón un test de embarazo-ven conmigo señorita….tu Roronoa quédate aquí.

Robin entro al servicio de la enfermería junto a la enfermera para hacerse la prueba. A Zoro el tiempo se le paso muy despacio y cada vez estaba mas nervioso..cuando salieron le pregunto si estaba…pero aun tenían que esperar diez minutos para que salga la respuesta.

Cuando ya faltaba poco, Robin empezó a sentir unos pequeños dolores y se fue al baño rápido. Zoro asustado se quedo en la puerta mientras que la doctora sonreía mientras miraba el test.

-Tranquilo Roronoa no vas a ser padre-dijo la enfermera-seguramente la habrá bajado ya- dijo eso mientras Robin salía del baño.

-Me ha venido-dijo ella dando un suspiro.

-Toma jovencita-dijo la mujer mientras le daba una pequeña pastilla-son para los dolores.

-Gracias.

-De nada…y ahora iros a clase…y que sea la ultima vez, aun sois muy jóvenes.

-Entendido-dijeron Robin y Zoro a la vez.

cuando salieron de la enfermería iban cogidos de la mano y Robin le dio un calido abrazo.

-Te quiero-dijo ella separándose un poco.

-Y esto-dijo el mientras le retiraba un poco de pelo de la cara.

-Por que a saber de la presión de sentíamos hace un momento….nunca se has separado de mi.

-Es mi deber-dijo el suspirando.

-Estate mas tranquilo-dijo ella dándola un beso en la mejilla-que aun no vamos a traer un pequeño peliverde-dijo eso sonriendo.

-Si tu encima has chistes-dijo el mientras la abrazaba por la espada-la próxima vez que lo hagamos me pondré diez condones.

-Diez.

-Si para estar seguros aun somos muy jóvenes para tener un pequeño.

-Que tonto eres…

continuara…..


	7. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Era día festivo y la pareja joven daba un feliz y tranquilo paseo cojidos de la mano.

-Whoooaaaaa-bostezo Zoro.

-Te aburres-dijo Robin mirándole.

-No lo siento…es que anoche no dormí bien-dijo el apretando la mano.

-Habérmelo dicho antes y te dejo dormir esta tarde.

-No importa.. hace mucho tiempo que no damos un paseo tranquilo.

-Si es verdad-susurro la joven-por qué…..por qué no vamos a mi casa.

-A tu casa-dijo el asustado.

-Si-susurro ella en bajito.

Zoro estaba muy asustado era la primera vez que iba a su casa..llevaban casi siete meses de relación y nunca le ha llevado. El pobre joven no sabia que hacer…como seria sus padres y como debería tratarlos seguramente su padre lo querrá asesinar por estar con su hija. Lo entendería si el tuviera una hija tan preciosa como Robin nadie dejaría que la tocase…..pero el no sabia y si darse cuenta ya estaban en la puerta pero….cuando han llegado ya nada podría hacer el joven cogio aire y en el momento que Robin abrió la puerta y entraron.

-Con…. con permiso-dijo Zoro echando todo el aire.

-No hace falta que digas eso Zoro-dijo la joven mientras entraba mirando al suelo-vivo sola.

Y… tus padres-dijo el mirándola mientras que ella cogia una pequeña foto de una pareja junto a una niña pequeña.

-Al finales del año pasado ellos tuvieron un accidente y fallecieron-dijo ella mientras miraba triste en ese momento Zoro recordó una pequeña conversación que tuvieron.

``_-Si….ahora lo recuerdo-dijo el mirándola-yo estaba en la aula de al lado y cada día me pasaba por tu aula a verte cada hasta que un día fui y me di cuenta que no estabas y escuche decir a unos niños…que bien que la monstruo se ha ido._

_-Si….-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos- me mude a Austria con mis padres hasta esta año._

_-Hasta este año…-susurro Zoro- Robin que ha pasado-dijo el pero no hubo ninguna respuesta sobre ella- Robin saltémonos las clases. ´´_

-Por eso volviste de Austria-susurro el.

-Si me dijeron que teníamos esta casa en propiedad y a ser hija única….-dijo ella sembrando.

-Robin yo lo siento…

-No te preocupes

-Robin..-dijo el mientras la abrazaba por la espalda-gracias por compartir esto conmigo.

-Al final y a cabo eres mi novio….

-Vivamos juntos-dijo el mientras miraba la foto de Robin junto a sus padres.

-Pero Zoro tu….

-Yo también vivo solo-yo vivo en la residencia de alumnos.

-Pero tus padres…

-No tengo…-dijo el mientras abrazaba mas fuerte-solo tengo a mi entrenador de kendo que es como un padre para mi.

-Zoro…..de verdad quieres vivir conmigo.

-Si….-dijo el- no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir sola nunca mas.

-Te quiero Zoro.

-Entonces eso es un si.

-Pues claro que si-dijo con una sonrisa bien grande-espera que voy a coger las llaves.

-Vale-dijo el mientras cogia la foto-no se preocupen….la tratare bien….se lo prometo.

-Zoro.

-Voy-dijo mientras se acercaba y la daba un beso-Te amo.

continuara….

_**Holaaaa … siento que los capítulos sean algo…cortos pero he pensado que es mejor así ya que así la historia es mas larga jeejejejjejeje…bueno espero que os guste el capi…Besitosss.**_


	8. capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Estaba muy nerviosa, dentro de unas horas después de clase, Zoro se mudara a vivir con ella. Estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo tenia miedo no sabia que ocurriria, ella lo queria con locura y este paso era muy grande para dos los.

Cuando sono la campana de la salida, los dos fueron a la habitacion que tenia Zoro en la residencia de alumnos, recogieron las pertenencias y pedieron un taxi para llegar a casa de la joven

-Buenas tardes-dijo una mujer que se acercaba a la joven.

-Buenas tardes, señora Yamikawa-saludo cordialmente Robin.

-Vaya parece que se muda alguien.

-Si, mi novio se muda conmigo-dijo Robin mientras se giraba para llama a su chico.y

-Que pasa Robin-dijo Zoro mirando a su chica.

-Zoro, te presento a la señora Yamikawa-presento la joven-es la vecina de a lado y me conoce desde que era muy pequeña.

-Vaya...es un placer conocerla me llamo Roronoa Zoro-se presento adecuadamente.

-Que joven mas apuesto eh...Robin chan.

-Si es una maravilla-dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Bueno, jovenes os tengo que dejar, que tengais un buen dia- se despido la señora.

-Igualmente.

Cuando lo jovenes entraron en la casa, Robin le llevo a una habitacion que estaba a lado de la suya.

-Esta habitacion esta a lado de la mia-dijo ella mientras le enseñaba el lugar.

-Vaya...-susurro el.

-Que pasa...no se gusta.

-No...si esta bien-dijo el-pero yo pensaba que ibamos a dormir juntos-dijo el sonrojandose y sonrojando a Robin.

-Zoro tenemos 17 años-dijo ella mientras miraba a otro lado sonrojada, mientras que su chico la miraba con ojos de ternura.

-Eso no importa-dijo el mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y la besaba en el cuello-si ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces.

-Zoro para...-suspiro ella-hay que organizarte el domitorio-

-pff-dijo el mientras se separaba un poco y ella de daba la vuelta-corta rollos.

-perdon-dijo ella con una sonrisa-te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti-dijo el mientras la empezaba a besar.

Entre los dos organizaron el nuevo dormitorio del joven peliverde que terminaron rapido.

-Zoro ya te me he metido toda la ropa en el armario-dijo ella mientras iba a su lado a abrazarle-te gusta.

-Si...-dijo el mientras la abrazaba mas-espero hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-Ya lo haces...ahora empieza una nueva vida juntos.

-Si...y me encanta.

-A mi tambien-dijo ella mientras le besaba son ternura.

continuara...


End file.
